La quête d'un pirate
by iloveharlock
Summary: Porter dans sa chair les cicatrices de l'amour et au coeur toujours garder l'espoir


_Disclaimer_: Albator, Eméraldas et Warius appartiennent à leur créateur, M. Leiji Matsumoto.

_Chronologie : _post UKCH

Des années s'étaient écoulées, sans contact, mais le lien s'était immédiatement renoué, les souvenirs affluant en masse.

- Tu n'as pas changé…

- Toi, en revanche, si ! murmura Warius alors que le pirate qui se trouvait face à lui n'avait plus rien à voir avec le jeune homme qu'il avait un temps poursuivi avant que leur amitié ne se scelle au combat.

Ils avaient beau avoir quasiment le même âge, ils n'avaient plus rien en commun.

Le commandant du _Karyu_de la Flotte Indépendant avait gagné en expérience et en assurance au cours de la décennie écoulée et il savait ne faire qu'un avec son vaisseau et son équipage qui mêlait humains et mécanoïdes.

Mais c'était de façon désagréable qu'il avait vu un homme tout de noir vêtu, drapé dans une cape couleur de suie doublée de rouge, un bandeau sur l'œil droit. Le pirate dans toute sa splendeur mais tout en lui trahissait de douloureuses épreuves qui se reflétaient également sur son visage fermé.

Tranquilles dans le saloon de Gun Frontier, superbement ignorés par les autres clients, les deux amis avaient d'abord savouré leur red bourbon en silence.

- Ca faisait longtemps, Albator, reprit l'Officier de la Flotte Indépendante. J'avais fini par croire que nous ne nous reverrions jamais. En revanche, j'ai eu l'écho de tes exploits, ainsi que ceux d'Eméraldas. Mais, pourquoi Toshiro ne t'accompagne-t-il pas ? Des soucis techniques à bord de l'_Arcadia _?

- Toshiro a fusionné avec l'_Arcadia_, il y a déjà bien des années. Tu es encore très en deçà de la réalité, Warius, concernant tout ce qui s'est passé !

Le regard du pirate fut attiré par l'arme que le Commandant du _Karyu_portait au côté.

- C'est le cosmogun d'Eméraldas ! fit-il en trahissant enfin une émotion.

- Oui, pour une raison que j'ignore, je l'ai trouvé sur un marché de Junar, la station spatiale, il y a des années déjà … Et jamais Eméraldas ne se serait séparée de cette arme que Toshiro lui avait donnée… J'ai tenté de remonter la piste de cette arme durant mon temps libre, mais cela n'a rien donné.

- Je l'ai également cherchée depuis tout ce temps, avoua le pirate. Mais je n'ai pas trouvé un seul indice pour élucider sa disparition.

- Ca doit remonter à l'époque où tu étais signalé aux environs de la Terre. Tu y es d'ailleurs souvent retourné durant une longue période.

- Oui, mais c'est définitivement fini, assura le capitaine de l'_Arcadia_.

Le détachement, l'indifférence même, affichés par son ami de longue date s'étaient rapidement effacés et c'étaient de véritables fractures émotionnelles que Warius avaient perçues mais il s'était bien gardé de la moindre question, sachant que de toute façon il n'aurait pas eu de réponse !

* * *

><p>- Marina et toi ? questionna Albator, bien plus tard dans la soirée alors qu'ils avaient fait un feu à petite distance de l'<em>Arcadia <em>posé en bordure du désert.

- Nous nous sommes finalement installés à Minéa peu après notre mariage et nous venons d'adopter des jumeaux.

- J'en suis heureux pour vous deux, fit le pirate qui ne semblait absolument pas penser ce qu'il disait et dont l'esprit même semblait bien loin de Heavy Melder.

- On dirait que la perspective de te poser quelque part, dans tous les sens du terme, ne t'effleure pas un instant, reprit le commandant du _Karyu_.

- Mes souvenirs me suffisent amplement, assura Albator. Et ces deux marques d'amour sur mon visage me les rappellent chaque jour.

- Pour ta balafre, résultat de ton duel pour les beaux yeux de Lunia ta copine à l'Académie Militaire, je ne l'ignore pas. Si la maladie ne l'avait pas emportée, je suis sûre que vous auriez formé un joli couple. Ton œil, pour qui l'as-tu donné ?

- Pour une rose…

Le pirate s'était relevé, le regard perdu dans les étoiles.

- Je suis sûr qu'il y a une autre blonde pour toi, quelque part, lança Warius.

- Oui, je le crois aussi, jeta soudain Albator à la totale stupéfaction de son ami. Tout comme il est hors de question que je sois le dernier de la lignée !

- Il n'est que temps que tu sois heureux, tu le mérites amplement. Maintenant, me diras-tu pourquoi tu m'as fixé rendez-vous ici ?

Le pirate eut un petit sourire.

- Je te le dirai demain ! Ensuite j'irai à la recherche de mon prochain bouton de rose.


End file.
